Dejection
by TheWalkingDeadFan45
Summary: What if Clementine had an older brother? How will he affect the story line of Season 1 and Season 2? This will mainly follow the plot of the game, but there will be some changes along the way. If you don't want spoilers, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**What if Clementine had an older brother? How will he affect the story line of Season 1 and Season 2? This will mainly follow the plot of the game, but there will be some changes along the way. If you don't want spoilers, don't read!**

**Dejection: Chapter 1**

Clementine was looking out the window of her tree house, where her and her 14 year old brother Todd were hiding out. "Oh no!" She yelped, causing Tod to ask, "What? What is it?"

"I see a man at the fence! Like, a HUMAN man!"

Todd sighed. "Clem, you know that those things are everywhere, right? Our neighborhood is almost completely deserted. That thing can't be human." Clementine looked down, sadly. The pair then heard a THUMP!

"What was that?" Clementine asked, terrified. "I dunno." Todd replied. "Here, move. Let me see what's going on."

When Tod peered out the window, he saw a man, maybe about in his 30's, lying on the ground. His leg was badly injured. _I wonder what happened to him..._ Todd thought. The man got up. "Hello? Anybody?!" He then limped up the stairs and on the porch. He pounded on the door. "Hello? Anybody home? I need a little help!" He called. After about a minute or so of waiting, he opened the door. "Coming in. Don't shoot, okay?"

Clementine turned on her walkie talkie. "Daddy?" She asked. Todd gave her a look, one that said "Clementine, what the hell are you doing?" She just ignored him. The man's voice came through. "Hello?"

"You need to be quiet."

"Are you okay?" He responded.

"I'm okay. They tried to get my brother and I. We're hiding until our parents come home."

"Where are your parents?"

"They took a trip and left us with Sandra. They're in Savannah I think. Where the boats are."

"Are you safe?"

"Yes. We're outside in our tree house. They can't get in."

"Now, that's smart." He praised.

"See? Can you see us? We can see you through the window" She said. A little door opened and Clementine stuck her head out and waved. She had curly hair, with a white dress and a baseball cap. A boy, maybe in his teens looked out the door too. He looked wary of the man. The man waved back at Clementine.

"AHH!" Clementine screamed, as she quickly ducked into her tree house.

"We have to help that man!" Clementine said.

"All right! Fine! I dunno if we can trust him though." Todd said. Clementine grabbed the only weapon they had: a hammer. They jumped out of the tree house and ran to their house. Clementine and Todd recognized the monster about to devour that man alive.

It was Sandra.

"Here!" Clementine said, as the man kicked Sandra in the face. He took the hammer, and hit Sandra in the head. Then again. And again. And again. And again. And again, until it stopped groaning.

"Hi there." The man said.

"Did you kill it?" Was all Clementine said.

"I think something else did. Before me, I think."

"I heard her scream two nights ago." Clementine said. "Maybe one of the monsters got her."

"Two nights ago? Yeah, that's probably what happened." The man replied, with a rather sad look on his face.

The man knelt down. "You two have been all by yourself through this?"

"Yeah. I want my parents to come home now." Clementine said.

"I think that might be a little while, you know?" The man said, receiving a glare from Todd.

"Look, I don't know what happened. But I'll look after you both until then. Oh, and by the way, my name is Lee."

"I'm Clementine, and this is Todd" she said, pointing to Todd, who folded his arms across his chest.

"What should we do now?" Clementine said.

"We need to find help, before it gets dark."

"Yeah, it's not safe at night.

"Let's go. Stay close to me, both of you." And then the trio walked outside, into the world that held many new dangers.

**Thanks for reading! What do you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a bit of a longer chapter, so enjoy!**

**Dejection**:** Chapter 2**

The trio walked to the gate that separated Clementine and Todd's house from the rest of the neighborhood. They heard a voice.

"Maan, I ain't never gettin' home to Mama at this rate!"

Another voice. "This sucks."

"It's hot dish night!" The original voice whined.

Lee observed further. Two men were trying to push a car out of the way. Lee noticed an upset look on both Clementine's and Todd's face. "Hey... What's the matter you two?" Lee asked.

Clementine and Todd both asked together, "Should we stay?"

"What?"

"Todd and I don't want to sleep in the tree house tonight." "It's bad in there." Todd said. Clementine continued, "But I don't know if we should leave. What if our parents come home?"

"Clem." Todd said. Clementine looked up at him. "You've got your walkie talkie right?" She nodded. "Maybe they could contact us through there if they come home."

Lee nodded. "We need to go. It's too dangerous here."

Clementine smiled. "Let's go somewhere safe that's close, okay?

"That's a good idea." And then Lee opened the gate.

One of the guys pushing the cars noticed Lee, Clementine, and Todd. "OH SHIT!" He yelled. "DON'T EAT US!"

Lee tried to calm them down. "We're not going to hurt you." he said

"Phew. Thought for a second you and BOTH of the little ones were gonna give us the chomp."

Todd glared at the man. "Little? I'm 14."

Lee asked the man, "Do you know what the hell this is?"

"Nope. No idea. So you've seen them too?" He looked over to see a bloody dead body by a car.

Lee looked disgusted. "You could say that." He said.

"Oh, and my name is Shawn. Shawn Greene." Shawn said.

"I'm Lee. This is Clementine." He said, pointing to Clementine. "And this is Todd" He said, pointing to Todd.

The bigger guy knelt down. "I'm Chet." He said, waving. Clementine moved behind Lee.

"Anyway, I don't think it's a good idea that we are staying out in the open like this. How about you help us clear the way and we can take you and your kids out of here, to my family farm? I think it should be safer there." Shawn said.

"Actually, I'm not their dad. I'm... a neighbor. Their parents are, uh, out of town." Lee responded.

Shawn noticed what he said. "Oh. Okay. I think we should get going. Right now, staying put is a big mistake."

Lee turned to Clementine and Todd. "What do you want to do?"

Clementine stuttered. "I...", while Todd just stared at his house.

Chet yelled,"Them monsters are coming! WE GOTTA GO!"

Shawn called Lee over, "Lee, quick! Let's get this car out of the way!" Shawn said, as he placed his hands on a car. Lee ran up to help him, pushing the car, and then Clementine ran up to help. When they got the car out of the way, the five of them got into the pickup truck, Chet getting into the back. They drove away, accidentally driving on the sidewalk and hitting a traffic cone.

"Were any of those guys neighbors too?" Shawn said.

They drove for a very long time, it took until night to get to Shawn's farm. The five of them got out of the pickup truck. Chet spoke up. "Hey Shawn, I'm a run on home, my mama's gonna be in a snit."

"No sweat man, I'll catch you tomorrow night." Shawn responded. Chet turned to face Lee, Clementine, and Todd. "It was nice to meet you three!" Lee waved goodbye to Chet as he turned around and left the farm. The door opened to the house in the center of the farm. An older man, maybe about in his 60's, with grey hair and a beard, stepped out. He looked relieved to see Shawn. "Thank god you're okay." He said.

Shawn walked up to the man. "I was worried it would be bad here too." He said, as they hugged. Lee guessed that the man was Shawn's dad.

"Been quiet as usual the past couple of day. Ol' Breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame, but that ain't nothin' new" The older man joked.

"I wouldn't have made it back here without Chet." Shawn said. They looked to see a barely visible Chet in the distance, walking back to his house.

"Well, I'm glad you took him with you then." The man turned to look at Lee, Clementine, and Todd. "Well, I see you've brought a couple of guests."

"Your boy is a lifesaver." Lee said.

The man looked at Shawn. "Well, I'm glad he could be of use to somebody." He looked at Clementine and Todd. "So it's you and your kids then."

"Oh, not their dad. He's their neighbor." Shawn corrected.

The man knelt down. "Kids, do you know this man?"

Todd nodded. "Yeah. We know him. He saved us." Clementine nodded.

"Well okay then." The man noticed Lee's leg. "Looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there."

"Yeah, it's not doing so good." Lee said.

"I can help you out. Shawn, run on inside and go check on your sister." Shawn listened and walked up the porch, opened the door, went inside, and closed the door. The man looked at Lee."You, take a seat up on the porch, and I'll see what I can do for your leg." Lee walked up the steps and sat on the bench. The man knelt down."Let's have a look. Yeah, this is swollen to hell."

"Could be worse." Lee said.

"That's what it sounds like. Seems like things got awful bad in the cities. What'd you say your name was?"

Lee looked at the man. "It's Lee."

"Well, nice to meet you Lee. I'm Hershel Green." Hershel said. Hershel wrapped up Lee's wound, and Lee winced in pain. "How'd this happen?" Hershel asked.

"Car accident." Lee responded.

Hershel made note of that. "That so? Where were you headed, before the car accident?"

"I was getting out of Atlanta." Lee responded.

"The news said to stay."

"Yeah well, that was a mistake. We hit a guy, one of those things that you have been hearing about, while on the road."

"Who were you with? The girl?" Hershel asked.

Lee told the truth. "I was with a police officer. He was giving me a ride."

"Awful nice of him. Anyway, the house is full up with mine. We got another displaced family of three that's sleeping in the barn. You and the kids are plenty welcome to rest there, after I'm done here." He turned to Clementine and Todd. "I didn't catch your names, kids"

"Clem-Clementine." Clementine stuttered.

"I'm Todd." Todd said.

"Can't imagine what you've been through, Clementine and Todd."

"I'm looking after them until we find their parents."

Shawn opened the door. "Hey Dad, so I was thinking that first thing tomorrow we've gotta enforce the fence around the barn."

Hershel didn't even turn to look at him. "That doesn't seem necessary." He said.

Shawn wasn't happy about that response."Look, Dad, I don't know what you've been seeing on the TV, or hearing on the radio, but in the city, there is some serious..." He turned to make sure Clementine and Todd weren't listening. "SHIT hitting the fan. I don't think anyone knows how big it is yet."

"Your boy is right. I think you need to fortify this place." Lee said.

"Stuff like that don't happen around here Shawn." Hershel said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Shawn persisted. "Dad, I'm serious. Lee, come on! Tell him what you saw out there man!"

"I got chased by a couple of DEAD people." Lee said to Hershel.

"Well Shawn, do what you think you need to. We've got plenty of chores to do as it is."

"Dad, Lee and the family in the barn can help out in the morning. We gotta do it, really!"

Hershel seemed even more annoyed now. "I already said okay." Shawn went back inside. "Well, we're all done here. It should start to hurt less in the morning. But if it doesn't, and if your leg feels hot or the swelling doesn't go down, you're probably dealing with an infection."

_He probably will, since you didn't even clean it._ Todd thought

"Uh, what do we do then?" Lee asked

"I'm probably going to have to shoot you." Hershel said, mimicking a gun firing.

"What?" Clementine whispered to Todd.

Lee had a worried expression on his face.

"I'll clean it, redress it, and you'll be fine."

"Okay, that'd be preferable."

"There's blankets and such in the barn. We'll be seeing you bright and early tomorrow morning." Lee nodded as Hershel walked into the house.

"All right then, let's go turn in" Lee said, getting up from the bench and walking down the stairs, Clementine and Todd following close behind. When they were in bed, Clementine wrinkled her nose.

"It smells like..." She said to Todd.

"I know what it smells like."

Clementine nodded. "Doo-dee."

"Todd, I miss Mom and Dad."

"I'm sure you do Clem. I miss them too." They heard a loud snoring sound. They looked and saw it was Lee. "Wow, Lee snores pretty loud. Even Dad didn't snore that loud." Todd joked, trying to lift Clementine's spirits. She giggled, and it was silent for a few minutes, until Clementine said, "How far is Savannah?"

"It's pretty far, Clem."

"Oh. Okay." Clementine soon drifted into sleep, as did Todd.

Lee was having a nightmare. Scenes from the murder...

_I love you baby... _

_CRASH! _

Lee awoke with a start. He couldn't stop picturing the senators lifeless body on the floor, his wife screaming...

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!_

Lee sat up straight, and looked around. Clementine and Todd were sound asleep, and Lee heard snoring that came from the platform upstairs.

_Must be that displaced family that Hershel was talking about..._ Lee thought. He laid down again, and soon drifted off into a restless sleep.


End file.
